Agent Room
The Agent Room is a single room within a Hideout that is unique amongst all other rooms - it contains the Agent whose residence this is. If the Agent is a Participant in the current Criminal Plot, and acquires an Item during the Plot, that Item will also be found in the Agent Room. The Agent Room obeys slightly different rules regarding the alarm. It is also likely to be the room where enemy guards spawn from. If there is no Agent residing in this Hideout, an Agent Room will not exist either. Definition When a Mission begins, several Agents are created by the game. Some of them are Participants in the current Criminal Plot, and others are just Red Herrings. Regardless of an agent's nature, he will always reside in some Hideout, somewhere in one of the Cities in the current Theatre of Operations. Therefore, when an agent is created, they will be placed inside their own Hideout, and specifically in one special room in that Hideout. This room is referred to as the "Agent Room". The Agent may be found in the Agent Room during Break-Ins performed at this Hideout. He (or she) will always be found sitting in a White Chair near the middle of the room, facing south. If any Items are in the possession of this agent, they can be seen on the floor in front of the agent. . Note the white square, as well as a cyan square showing that an Item is present. ]]Once an Agent Room has been explored, it will appear on the Combat Mini-Map as having a large white square representing the White Chair situated near the center. Any Items in the Agent Room are shown as large cyan squares. Room Types Other than containing an Agent, the Agent Room is also a "regular" room like all others, containing a variety of Furniture corresponding with its type. Agent Rooms tend to be Offices, Lounges or Computer Rooms, and thus contain furniture suitable for those room types. Note however that any interaction with items in these rooms, aside from opening Containers and Buggable Furniture or tapping Terminals for Password letters, will immediately raise the alarm. Alarm If Max ever steps into the Agent Room without a Disguise, the alarm will immediately be raised. It will be raised repeatedly until Max leaves the Agent Room, and will only subside if Max stays out of that room (and out of trouble) for a certain period of time. If wearing a Disguise, it is possible to walk freely throughout the Agent Room without raising the alarm - as long as Max avoids enemy guards moving through the room, and avoids suspicious activities such as Photographing Containers and so forth. Spawning Guards If a Hideout contains an Agent Room, this is likely to be the place where enemy guards will spawn at the start of the mission. Naturally, they will likely leave the room as they begin randomly patrolling through the Hideout. When the alarm is raised, more guards are spawned, and again they will probably spawn inside the Agent Room. However, if Max is inside this room at the time, new guards will spawn somewhere else. Arresting the Agent :Main article: Arrest To Arrest an Agent during a Break-In, Max must locate the Agent Room, where the Agent is sitting. Once found, Max can walk up to the agent, press the "ENTER" key, confirm the arrest, and thus nab the agent. This immediately raises the alarm. In fact, the alarm is raised when you press "ENTER", so even if you cancel the arrest, it will already have gone off. Note that even once the Agent has been arrested, any time Max is inside the Agent Room the alarm will go off again. Also note that you cannot get another Disguise once the Agent has been arrested. Confiscating Items :Main article: Confiscation As mentioned above, all Items in possession of an Agent will be splayed out on the floor in front of that agent, inside the Agent Room. To confiscate an Item, walk up to it and press the ENTER key. The item will be considered confiscated if Max can make it out of the building without any Wounds - otherwise the item is automatically returned to the agent's possession. The only exception to this is if the Item and Agent are both taken during the same Break-In, in which case Wounds don't matter unless you suffer enough of them to knock you unconscious. Grabbing an item does not raise the alarm, assuming of course that you are already wearing a Disguise, otherwise the mere presence of Max in the Agent Room will trigger the alarm automatically, as explained above. Escape after Capture :Main article: Capture If Max is ever Captured by the enemy, and refuses an Exchange of agents, she'll be taken directly to the Hideout belonging to the Organization that captured her. If that Organization has an Agent in their local Hideout, Max will be placed in the Agent Room to begin her escape. Note that in such an occasion, the Agent himself will not appear in the Agent Room, and thus cannot be Arrested during the escape attempt. The same is true for any Items that agent may be in possession of. Category:Rooms Category:Break-In